Without you
by Pami Li
Summary: One-shot. Sin ti, mi vida sería mucho mejor. A pesar de extrañarte y desear estar cada minuto del resto de mi existencia a tu lado, sé que estaría mejor. MeilingxSyaoran


**Without You**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura le pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

_Recomendación musical: http:// www. youtube. com/watch?v _es igual_ NTo23jVNzqs_

Si me hubieran preguntando hace un par de meses cómo me sentía, hubiera respondido 'genial' y agregado una de esas sonrisas tontas que venía utilizando desde mi viaje a Tomoeda; desde el último, sobre todo… Aquél donde mis esperanzas y sueños se rompieron en sólo unos minutos, solamente con una palabra, únicamente al escuchar un nombre en su voz: Sakura.  
Justo ahora veo el cielo, lejos de aquel momento, y quisiera saber por qué razón me dolía tanto el corazón, como si una daga hubiera hecho un profundo corte en él, provocando que sangrara sin parar durante todo este tiempo. Y la razón de por qué derramé tantísimas lágrimas.  
Recuerdo nuestras peleas sin razón aparente, solamente por mis ganas de obtener su atención; cuando me obstinaba en algo y lo hacía cumplir por él sí o sí.  
En ocasiones, pocas últimamente, me pregunto si esa es una de las razones por las que él nunca fue para mí. Por las que no éramos indicados para el otro.

Sonrío un poco recordando cómo, cuando recibí aquella llamada, yo sentía que algo iba a cambiar para bien o mal. Era un sentimiento muy parecido a una sensación de conocimiento, un presentimiento demasiado firme para ignorarlo.  
Y a pesar de saber que las cosas podían salir de una forma dolorosa para mí, mi preocupación e incertidumbre por el qué venía me llevaron a elegir mi futuro en unos minutos. Solamente los que tardé en hablar con mi madre y salir rumbo al aeropuerto con algunos pocos cambios de ropa en una maleta llena de sentimientos encontrados.  
Yo sabía que su actitud tan extraña y cerrada, más de lo normal, era algo que marcaba algo malo… algo demasiado triste para mí.  
¿Yo estaría dispuesta a dejarlo ir? Tal vez en ese momento realmente no lo consideré. Si lo pienso detenidamente ahora, no me hubiera marchado tan de pronto. Le hubiera esperado; estoy segura de que eso no hubiera cambiado nada más que unos meses más de ignorancia de aquel sentimiento.

Aquella misma noche en que salí de ese departamento con tanta prisa me prometí no volver a llorar, yo más que nadie sé que no lo cumplí. Derramé mil lágrimas más por él, otras tantas por saber que era un caso perdido y pocas más por ella, yo no podía odiarla, ni debía de hacerlo. Era una forma muy extraña de quererla simplemente porque él la amaba.  
Me podían decir mil palabras de aliento pero la única que salí de eso fui yo, por mi propia voluntad. Porque quería salir de ahí, dejar de sentir aquello tan horrible que oprimía mi pecho; que me arrebataba el aire y no permitía que mis pulmones se llenaran completamente para ayudarme a despejar mi mente, para simplemente pensar en algo más que él.  
Comencé por buscar otro propósito en mi vida, ya no más el ser la señora de Li Syaoran. Encontré al poco una razón que no me alejaba tanto de la que había tenido hasta ese momento: hacerle feliz. Porque el egoísmo me había cegado por tanto tiempo que complicaba mi visión de estar enamorada de él, el amor no era unilateral por más que me obstinara en creerlo.  
Cambié mi forma de ser un poco, maduré al cabo de unos días. El más radical se dio justo cuando logré dejar de verlo como un chico apuesto, a mi primo. Aunque fuera sólo un poco.  
Y nunca creí poder decir que eso me hizo un bien.

Creo que cuando supe que mis esfuerzos tenían un resultado favorable, fue con aquella llamada, cuando no supiste a quién más acudir y sin pensarlo marcaste el número de mi casa buscando consuelo. En pocas horas llegabas a casa… no…, no era tu casa. Ella sí. Recuerdo perfectamente cómo no sabías que hacer y te encontrabas desubicado.  
Fue un gran poder de persuasión el que tomé en aquel momento para aprender (u obligarme) a darme por vencida e intentar deslealmente curar tu corazón entrando en él, dejé de ser la molesta-prima-prometida para ser tu mejor amiga y ayudarte a aguardar el mejor momento para volver. En ese momento, ambos crecimos juntos, pero por separado, tal y como te había escuchado decirle a Wei cuando regresé aquella madrugada a tu departamento por mis cosas.  
Estábamos mejor así, sin estar juntos. Más me valía, aun ahora, creer eso.

Suspiro y el aire helado me llena los pulmones, reviviéndome nuevamente. Porque una parte de mí aún dice que no he perdido completamente la esperanza y debido a eso me encuentro cada atardecer camino a tu casa, lista para ayudarte a curarte un poquito más. A hacerte pensar en otras cosas y distraerte lo suficiente, justamente es cuando termina un nuevo día cuando la melancolía te embarga y tu mirada se transforma.  
Sé que la extrañas, e intento no aprovecharme de eso. Pero, ¡hey!, que falta cada vez un poco menos. Pronto dejaremos de actuar tan extraño, curando nuestros rotos corazones de una forma tan poco sana, aprovechándonos del sentimiento del otro.

Sonrío levemente, cerrando los ojos y recordando aquel hermoso sueño que tenía donde vestía de blanco y tú de negro caminando de regreso en una enorme iglesia llena de flores. He aprendido a vivir con mi pasado, con esa parte de sueños que jamás podrán cumplirse.  
A veces, cuando te observo, logro descifrar que tú te sientes culpable porque mi alegría se ha apagado un poco. Porque no soy la misma de antes.  
En otras ocasiones, logro vislumbrar aquel cambio tan radical que existió en ti después de conocerla. Ahora sonríes más y de verdad, no solamente por el compromiso de hacerlo. También tu mirada se volvió más soñadora y, ahora, melancólica. Brilla de la felicidad cuando escuchas su voz por teléfono o recibes alguna nueva carta, es como si ella fuera todo para ti.  
Tal vez sí lo es.

'Estoy bien', te susurro mientras apareces detrás de mí. Tu olor inunda el ambiente y te reconozco sin necesidad de sentir presencias, eso es algo que yo jamás podré tener completamente. Eso sí, debo decir que a pesar de no sentir tu magia en la habitación siento muchas otras cosas. Como el aroma de tu cabello húmedo pegándose a tu frente con adoración, o el sonido de las gotas cayendo de las puntas de tu cabello hasta tu pijama. Aquella que sé que te queda tan bien.

Una vez le pregunté a tu madre la razón de por qué yo no era la indicada para ti. Ella respondió, con completa sinceridad, que no era mi falta de magia o de amor, simplemente existían otros detalles en un ser humano en los que eso no interesaba. También me aseguró que no es porque fuera menos o más hermosa; totalmente diferente a ella debió decir. Simplemente así sucedía y aunque el dolor ahora fuera demasiado fuerte llegaría un momento donde por fin lo _superaría_.  
Siendo sincera, no quiero hacerlo completamente. Dejaría de sentirte cerca, con todos tus mínimos detalles, y pasaría a ser tan sólo otra persona más, sin algo interesante en mí.  
Sin algo diferente.

La tristeza se ha convertido en algo cotidiana y la felicidad ha pasado a ser un sentimiento que queda en el recuerdo.  
Sé que estaré _de esa forma_ por el resto de mi vida, por lo que minuto a minuto seguiré cambiando. Por ella, por ti y por mí, sobre todo porque quiero que seas feliz.  
Y más que todo: quiero serlo yo… sin ti.

* * *

¡Hola!

Hace mucho que quería escribir un SyaoranxMeiling pero no había tenido la oportunidad, este fic es para un concurso en CemZoo donde tenía que usar una canción de Rock y la canción de 'Whitout you' de Hinder me pareció perfecta para escribir sobre ellos.  
Como podrán ver es un tipo de viñeta entre el final de la serie de anime y la primera película. Y no dejo el S&S ;).  
Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
